Talk:Megurine Luka/@comment-25648422-20171020130106/@comment-53539-20171020235134
Vocaloid 1 would be most likely either Leon or Lola, as the first two they had the most flaws. Both voicebanks and engine saw feedback, leading to miles of improvements for Miriam, Meiko and Kaito. Many who work with both, tend to say Lola is the stronger vocal, but as pointed out, she has the most flaws with fitting in with her genre. Kaito was the best of V1, his voice was the best fit with the engine. Vocaloid 2... I'd say for English Sonika or Luka English and Japanese the Kagamines... Followed by Ryuto. The best for English was Prima, followed by Big Al. The English vocaloid were pretty easy to rank in this version of Vocaloid, with the only debate being Ann or Tonio for 3rd or 4th. Sonika only beats Luka because she was able to do English well, while Luka was the bare minimum needed for English voicebanks so even though Sonika was worst in quality, she was HQ in capability. For Japanese, the most flexible and often considered the best was Miku, but the quality was VYs for the win. In the VY's bracket though is the Appends, Iroha, with Luka Japanese being the worst of the best set of Vocaloids. Vocaloid 3 is where things get nightmarish. The bar was lifted higher and V3 vocaloids have generally vast improvements especially in Japanese vocaloid in V3. But there was an issue in V3 with a lot of the Japanese vocaloid ended up sounding the Samey, a fact acknowledged by the studios since V4 started, but one fans still try and dismiss. Some vocaloids like Flower and Merli were fairly luckily, but Vocaloids like the Anon & Kanon twins, were not so lucky. For English Vocaloids, Avanna is the best of the natives, while Gumi would be the best of Japan English, since she has a larger vocal range and is better overall then the CFM (English for the sake of it basically) English vocals. Nana is good and is actually better then most realise, but her high pitch and strong accent puts westerners off. In Vocaloid4, the line is getting a lot more complex... We now have the Japanese Vocaloids going for traits over ease of use, resulting in the biggest mixed bag of Vocaloids from Japan. In English vocaloids, its the Cybers, followed by Dex/Daina and Ruby for native. The Japanese English vocaloids are a little harder to judge, but Nana and Fukase are the best, followed by Miku and Luka and lastly the Kagamaines who once again have problems... I don't know enough to judge Chinese... Korean has 2 Vocaloids and Spanish is basically 3 so has not much of a raking either. I think out of all of Vocaloid, the two packages that created the biggest legacy of issues were Sonika and the Kagamines. Sonika tarnished the name of Engloids in V2 and put a lot of people off, she became a symbol of how bad English Vocaloid was overall and it was an image Oliver and Avanna basically had to deal with... The Kagamines were the vocals CFM took two attempts to correct, as "Power" Append Rin and Len was basically "act3". As for Luka... To me a lot of the problem was Luka was a rushed project, they scrapped what they did for V3 and redid everything and tossed her out in a hurry. This is why you had 3 vocals that were repeated to make 6 and a EVEC system that was basically a bunch of presets you could do with out. Her EVEC was quantity over quality.